Computer systems and other electronic systems use numerous modular components. These modular components can provide substantial flexibility in system configuration. This flexibility in system configuration allows manufacturers to adapt or customize a basic system design to meet the needs of a broad range of customers.
One common example of modular componentry used in digital computer systems is random access memory (RAM). The RAM found in personal computer systems or workstations commonly comprises one or more memory modules, each module having a circuit board or other substrate carrying one or more individually packaged memory circuit chips. These memory modules include an electrical contact arrangement positioned along one edge of the substrate. Each memory module is operatively connected to the computer system by inserting the contact arrangement edge of the module into a receptacle or connector associated with a module receiving arrangement mounted on the system motherboard.
Relatively low-end computers systems may include only a single, relatively low capacity memory module installed in the module receiving structure. Manufacturers may accommodate customers desiring more memory capacity by simply installing a higher capacity module in an available receiving structure or installing memory modules in each of the several receiving structures commonly provided on a system motherboard. A user may also readily switch out memory modules as desired to increase or decrease the RAM available in the system.
Numerous different types of modular component receiving structures have been developed for receiving the various types of modular components which may be used in electronic systems. A receiving structure for receiving an electronic modular component will include a receptacle or connector for receiving and making electrical contact with the various elements of a contact arrangement associated with the modular component. The modular component receiving structure will also generally include an arrangement for ensuring good electrical contact is maintained between the connector and module contact arrangement. This arrangement for ensuring good electrical contact may be integral with the receptacle or connector itself and/or may include separate locking arrangements for physically locking the modular component in a proper installed position.
A popular receiving structure for memory modules such as single in line memory modules (SIMMs) and dual in line memory modules (DIMMs), for example, includes an elongated base having a connector receptacle and a locking arrangement. A memory module is installed in this type of receiving structure by first aligning the contact arrangement edge of the module with the connector receptacle and then pressing the edge into the receptacle to an installed position in which electrodes within the connector make good electrical contact with the contact elements on the module. Once the module is pressed into the installed position, the locking members may be pivoted into contact with a feature on the module. This contact between the locking members and module physically retains the module in the installed position.
Although designs utilizing modular components are very popular with system manufacturers and users alike, there remain significant problems associated with the use of modular components. Properly installing a modular component requires a certain level of skill and training. For example, the proper amount of force must be applied to push the module into the receptacle. Applying too much force could damage the module or receiving structure, while applying insufficient force could leave the module improperly installed. Care must also be taken to handle the module properly and apply the installation force at the proper locations on the module. SIMMs and DIMMs are preferably handled by the ends of the module and the manually applied installation force is best applied at the ends of the module. Handling the memory module improperly or applying force at the wrong points could damage the module.
The skill required to install modular components in prior receiving structures is of particular concern to manufacturers. Perhaps the most immediate concern is the cost of training system assemblers. Costs resulting from improper modular component installation include the costs of technical support, costs associated with returns, and the loss of goodwill associated with system failures.
Another problem relating to the use of modular components involves physical security. Modular components are intended to be easily installed and removed. Unfortunately, the ease with which modular components made the removed from a system applies not only to the system owner or user, but also others who may be intent on absconding with a modular component installed in another's system.